Jumping Bean
:For other usages of beans, see bean. 225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Bean Plant |ability = When played: Bounce a Zombie. |flavor text = "I'm more than just a jumper... I can also leap and vault!|box title = Jumping Bean}} Jumping Bean is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play and has 3 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives a selected zombie the Bounce effect when it is played. Its closest zombie counterpart is Pogo Bouncer. Origins It is based on a Mexican jumping bean, a seed pod that is known to jump around due to the small larva of a moth located inside the seed pod, and a long jump or high jump athlete, a person who competes in said sport. Its name and appearance are both puns on the aforementioned plant, as Jumping Bean is wearing a long jump/high jump athlete's suit. Its description references pole vaulting, another field sport. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played: Bounce' a Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description "I'm more than just a jumper... I can also leap and vault!" Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Uncommon → Rare Strategies With Jumping Bean has poor stats for a 5-sun plant, but its ability is what makes it useful. With it, you can remove a zombie from the field to clear a path for Anti-Hero (Nightcap exclusive normally) or Bullseye ( , Beta-Carrotina, and Nightcap exclusive normally) plants to strike your opponent and guard a lane at the same time. You can also use it to Bounce a boosted zombie back into your opponent's hand, returning its stats to normal and wasting all the given boosts. However, do mind that this plant is quite expensive, so you should keep track on your sun and defenses. Since it is a bean card, you can use it with Admiral Navy Bean and Bean Counter. And because it also Bounces a fighter, you can use it with Jelly Bean too. While is a cheaper alternative, Jumping Bean differentiates by it being a plant and not a trick. For example, it can activate the ability of Muscle Sprout and Astro-Shroom, whereas Spring Bean cannot. It can also be replayed by Rescue Radish and affect Untrickable zombies; even it occupying space helps with utilizing environments (Venus Flytraplanet and Planet of the Grapes) and guarding lanes. And finally, Jumping Bean is unaffected by Defensive End's ability. It is not recommended to Bounce zombies with dangerous "When played" abilities like Zombot 1000 or Gadget Scientist, unless you are certain that you can win that turn. Against Against Jumping Bean, there is not much that can be done about its ability. However, after its ability activates, this plant can be handled quite easily, as its stats are pretty low. Bungee Plumber can immediately destroy it, along with The Chickening, if it is unboosted. You can also replay the Bounced zombie by playing Teleport or by having a Teleportation Zombie on the field. Playing zombies with "When played" abilities like , Gadget Scientist, Zombot 1000, or makes your opponent think twice before they actually play Jumping Bean, as that zombie can be played again, activating its ability once more. It is highly not recommended to Bounce Jumping Bean, as it can activate its ability again. Additionally, it is very unwise to focus all your boosts on one singular zombie, as that zombie becomes an obvious target for Jumping Bean, wasting all your boosting cards. Take note that is very prone to Jumping Bean as it is able to reset all its strength boost. Gallery See also *Pogo Bouncer Category:Bean cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Bouncing cards